


Aftermath

by CrimsonSun27 (orphan_account)



Series: Project Chaos AU [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Post-Sonic the Hedgehog 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CrimsonSun27
Summary: A look on what happened on the Death Egg from a different perspective.





	Aftermath

It was on a sunny day when Tails saw the Death Egg explode. Thinking back, he was only five at the time, sitting in Green Hill with the animals that Shadow had rescued from captivity throughout his second adventure and the Whirlwind close behind him. 

He would’ve joined him up in space, but the brown kit wouldn’t allow it. According to him, it was far too dangerous for a kid to be there even though he himself was a child at the time as well. Tails knew that he had good intentions, but a small part of him couldn’t help but feel betrayed. They’ve been together since the beginning of the journey, why would a giant space fortress be any different? However, the hedgehog’s experience with dealing with the scientist was vast compared to his, hence why he decided to stay.

Plus there was still the possibility of him falling through space and dying lingering in his mind, so he knew that he would need someone on the ground to save him just in case that totally hypothetical and not very likely situation turns out to be the opposite. He just hoped that would never come to pass.

But once he saw the circular station explode to flames, feeling the impact along with every living being out there resonate throughout the planet, he could feel his heart drop to the floor. 

Until he saw it.

That faint glimmer of yellow shining in midst of the blue.

And in that moment, he knew that it was a sign. 

The two tailed fox hopped onto the blue and white biplane, strapping on his helmet, aviator goggles, and seat belt as he activated the engines. He stopped to notice some flickies coming over and smiled as they joined him on his ascent. The plane soared across the endless sky, over ocean and mountains until it met with the shimmering ray of hope descending from the vastness of space.

There, in that moment, he saw what many people would point and spot out in the future. A hedgehog shaped beacon floating—no, _ flying _in midair. 

“Shadow!”

The godlike being looked over his shoulder, the powerful presence surrounding him calmed once ruby met blue and smiled. 


End file.
